1. Field
Embodiments of the present inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor light emitting device and a fabrication method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Nitride semiconductors enjoy widespread use in connection with green or blue wavelength light emitting diodes (LED). They further are commonly used in laser diodes that are provided as a light source in full-color displays, image scanners, various signaling systems, or optical communications devices. LED devices of this type commonly include an active layer that emits light of various colors, including blue and green, through the recombination of electrons and holes.
As remarkable progress has been made in the area of nitride semiconductor light emitting devices since they were first developed, the utilization thereof has been greatly expanded and research into utilizing semiconductor light emitting devices for use in general illumination devices, as well as for light sources in electronic devices, has been actively undertaken. In particular, nitride light emitting devices have largely been used as components in low-current/low output mobile products, and recently, the utilization of nitride light emitting devices has extended into the field of high current/high output devices. As a result, research into improving the luminous efficiency and quality of semiconductor light emitting devices is active. In particular, light emitting devices having various electrode structures implemented to improve both optical power and reliability therein have been developed.